YoitexMiharu
by BoxOfChocolatesXxXx
Summary: a short, fluffy nabari no ou fanfic with Yoite and Miharu


**Yoite was asleep, but was suddenly awake when he felt a slight pressure on his body. His eyes took forever to refocus, but he soon realized the disturbance was Yukimi placing a blanket on him. Yukimi noticed Yoite had awoken, and said something, but all Yoite could hear was muffled noises. "The blanket is cold and rough…" Yoite thought, as Yukimi continued to speak. Yoite just stares blankly up at him, not able to understand a word Yukimi is saying. Yukimi's face changes to an annoyed expression, probably thinking that Yoite isn't paying attention. Yukimi walks away, and Yoite glances to the left, seeing Miharu looking down at him, his face the only thing in the room that was in focus.**

"**Yoite." Yoite heard Miharu say. Yoite's eyes slightly widen by the clearness of his voice. Yoite noticed a dark blur, being Yukimi, standing behind Miharu; and said something to him, but Yoite's hearing failed him again. "Sure. See you later then." Miharu answered Yukimi. Yukimi left the apartment.**

**Yoite slowly sat up, staggering slightly. Miharu sat down on his knees in front of him. "Hey, do you want something to drink?" Miharu asks, placing a hand on Yoite's knee. Miharu's hand felt like a heat radiator to Yoite, his knee quickly warming-up. Yoite could only focus on the sensation. "Yoite?" Miharu asks, leaning in slightly, looking up at him.**

**Despite Yoite appearing to be barely able to move, Yoite managed to quickly pull Miharu into a full, close-hug. Miharu was so surprised, he just laid against him like a rag-doll. "I'm always cold…I can't feel the softness and warmth of cloth…but Miharu is so warm…and soft," Yoite thought, squeezing him even tighter.**

"**What is this?" Miharu thought, slightly amused. He hugs him back, his arms wrapped around his shoulders. Yoite was so relaxed he felt he could fall asleep at any moment. Yoite's hand slowly ran up Miharu's back. "Soft…" he thought, his other hand gently clutching Miharu's hair, "Soft…" he thought again. Miharu's face was now the brightest shade of pink, but Yoite couldn't notice because his face was pressed against his chest.**

"**Yoite must really be out of it, he would never let anyone get this close…" Miharu thought as an image of a pissed-off Yoite yelling "don't touch me!" appeared in his head. Miharu's legs began to shift uncomfortably. "My legs are getting tired," Miharu thought, because he was kind of held in an awkward position. Miharu gently scooted his way onto the couch, his legs on either side of Yoite. **

**Even though Miharu and Yoite had grown to be so comfortable with each other, Miharu was still embarrassed by the new position he was in. Yoite, however, still clung forcefully to Miharu, not saying a word. "Did he fall asleep?" Miharu thinks, and leans his head back so he can see his face. But Yoite was awake, his eyes open and just slightly closed. Miharu sighs quietly.**

**Their faces are only inches apart, and they both try their best not to make eye contact again; they focus instead on each other's nose or cheek or chin…and lips. Miharu couldn't help himself, he was just too close. He leans his head forward and closes the space between them, not leaving a bit of air between their two bodies. Yoite suddenly finds himself fully awake, the realization hitting him like a splash of ice water. His eyes are wide while Miharu's are closed softly, his face completely pink, fully enjoying the kiss.**

**As Miharu slowly pulls out from the kiss, Yoite becomes aware of Miharu's lightweight body sitting atop of his own, and a wave of claustrophobia hits him. "Miharu…" Yoite nervously says, his long arms releasing his grip around him, his eyes beginning to water. "Yoite." Miharu answers simply, not budging an inch from his lap.**

"**What's wrong?" Miharu teased, "You were the one who pulled me onto your lap."**

"**No-I didn't-" Yoite began to protest, but Miharu gently covered Yoite's mouth with his hand.**

"**Yoite…" Miharu began. "Can I…" There is a short pause. "Again?" Miharu finished. Yoite blinked. Miharu slowly removed his hand and leaned in to kiss him again. Yoite finally began to relax, and kissed him back. But it didn't last too long, because Yoite's head flopped down on Miharu's shoulder. He had fallen asleep.**

"**He didn't faint, did he?" Miharu thought, lifting Yoite's head up with his hand. But Yoite's face was too peaceful and Miharu realized he was asleep. Miharu's hand lay gently against Yoite's face, supporting him.**

"**He's warm for once," Miharu thought, a small smile appearing on his face.**


End file.
